


You & me, we are meant to be

by dulanis



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulanis/pseuds/dulanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the tumblr prompt "person A can read minds but one day they meet person B who person A cannot read at all and why are you smirking you asshole?" I knew right away this was soulfighters!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You & me, we are meant to be

Kim Jaejoong can hear thoughts. It’s nothing new, he has been hearing all the thoughts of everyone 24/7 since he was 11, when he got into an accident trying to ride a bicycle. The accident landed him in the ER and left him in a coma for 4 days. Upon waking up, he found out how much his doctor liked the new nurse and what he was going to do at the night shift and promptly fainted again.

 

Since then Kim Jaejoong has been dealing with this... special ailment. Hearing thoughts are not as fun as it seems, because you can hear everything, as in everything that goes in around you. There are pros to this situation as well as cons. Sometimes Jaejoong wishes he can have a break from all the buzz, but unfortunately not.

 

Since young, he had been dealing with this noise, trying to ignore it. He is an expert in the art now, able to tune it out most of the time. This sounds great but for the world of it Jaejoong cannot figure out why a freshman is smirking at him across the study table in library and for once in his life Jaejoong cannot hear someone’s thoughts. Nothing, nada, zilch. Not even tiny meep.

 

Now, Jaejoong is not a peep, but when he meets someone it helps him to know what the others are thinking. It had been great meeting new people. But now, why cannot he hear anything god damn it!

 

“You look confused kitten” the freshman, how dare he, drawls at him.

 

“You, you bamboo tree! How dare you call me a kitten. I’m your senior” Jaejoong seethes but is shushed by the librarian.

 

“Oh, you are? What’s your department kitten?”

 

“Don’t call me kitten asshole.” Jaejoong huffs and starts to gather his belongings. His study time is coming to an end and with him annoyed there won’t be anymore studying.

 

The freshman watches him huff and puff while collecting his stuff and dares to chuckle under his breath. This makes Jaejoong even mad and he glares at the obnoxiously tall male (now that he is standing up he can see legs for miles) and packs his bag.

 

“What’s your name kitten?” the tall person inquires cutting across Jaejoong’s path.

 

“Kim Fucking none-of-your-business” Jaejoong bites out and hits the obstacle’s shin as hard as he can and escapes from the library.

************

"Hello Kitten" that is a voice Jaejoong did not expect to hear in his life again, but here they were. The tall boy, a brunette now, was standing next to his desk.

 

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Jaejoong ground out. "Also what are you doing here? I thought you were a freshman?"

 

"Awww, are you concerned for me? For your information I'm taking some advanced classes. Anyway, my name is Shim Changmin. What's yours? Or do you want me to call you Kim Fucking none-of-your-business Kitten?"

 

"How old are? Why did anyone let you get into this program. Also if you call me kitten one more time I'm going to break your neck."

 

"Well, unless I have a name I will have to use a substitute. Also they let me in because I'm smart? Duhh" The Changmin person said.

 

"You! Stop calling me kitten. My name is Kim Jaejoong and stop smirking!" Jaejoong is starting to get annoyed again because he cannot hear any thoughts again and it is throwing him off. He had hoped that what happened yesterday was some kind of a glitch but here they are again. No thoughts from Changmin is heard and Jaejoong finds it quite fascinating. Only if the person had a bearable personality as well. What a shame, for the looks are to kill too.

 

"Ah, so my looks are to kill for is it?" Jaejoong watches horrified as the smirk grows and realises that he has said the last part of his inner thoughts out loud. Trying to not let in to the urge to murder Changmin, Jaejoong spots his friend Yoochun enter the lecture hall. Thanking the higher deities, Jaejoong waves Yoochun over and glances at Changmin who has also turned to look at Yoochun.

 

"If you don't mind, I would like you to return to your seat. My friend is here"

 

Strangely, Changmin is still watching as Yoochun gets closer and only turns to Jaejoong when Yoochun is next to him.

 

"Wait, you are Kim Jaejoong, Yoochun's roommate?" Changmin is now crowding into Jaejoong's space and Yoochun is smiling his weird smile whenever he is about to witness blackmail material.

 

Jaejoong shrinks back into his seat and tries to plead with Yoochun but his train of thought interrupts Jaejoong. Jaejoong knows Yuchun will blackmail for years if he did not shut up. So he clamps his mouth and ignores Changmin. Fortunately for him, the professor walks in at the moment and Changmin walks off to a free desk.

 

The class proceeds quite peacefully and as it nears the end, the mind chattering of the other students lulls Jaejoong into a peaceful state. As he is not able to concentrate more, Jaejoong goes to a short nap since his professor allows it. In no time at all, he is woken up to someone caressing his cheek. Whoever it is has warm hands, so Jaejoong smiles in his drowsy state. "You really are a kitten aren't you?" It's a voice Jaejoong recognises, but the tone is different than usual. Rather than being mocking, it is much more fond and warm. "Nnng" Jaejoong stirs from his slumber and nuzzles the hand. It is a very nice hand. The perfect amount of callouses and perfectly warm. The person attached to a hand chuckles and Jaejoong thinks that his chuckle is as warm as his hands and opens his eyes.

 

"Wake up kitten, the lecture is over" Shim Changmin is standing next to him and Jaejoong is nuzzling his hand happily. Jolted by his actions Jaejoong springs back and starts to collect his belongings. He can hear Yuchun silently laughing, so Jaejoong elbows Yuchun and hisses "Why didn't you wake me up asshole?"

 

"You looked comfortable" Yuchun answers back laughing. "You looked so happy nuzzling Changmin's hand, so I thought not to bother you".

 

"Well, I have to go for my next class, see you later hyung. Bye kitten" Changmin salutes to Yuchun, throws a wink towards Jaejoong and strolls out of the lecture hall.

 

"That asshole, why can't he call me hyung too. I mean he calls you hyung" Jaejoong rants collecting all his belonging into his back pack and stands to leave the lecture hall.

 

"I don't know, but this is really intresting" Yuchun chuckles accompanying Jaejoong. His thoughts are muddled with the information from the lecture so Jaejoong lets go of the scene and forgwts the whole fiasco.

**********

Jaejoong is not really sure how he managed to collect a stray bunch of people as his friends. Not that he doesn't appreciate his friends, but it is bizarre because they are not from the same faculty. He and Yuchun are from the Music department while Junsu is from the Theater/ Performance faculty. Yunho is from the Law faculty and Changmin is from the .... Actually, Jaejoong is not sure what Changmin's major is. All he knows is that he has classes in several different areas (and yes, to Jaejoong's utmost displeasure Shim Changmin has been added to his circle of friendship).

 

Whenever Jaejoong mentions this, Yuchun is quick to point out that Jaejoong is obsessing over Changmin. What utter bullshit, Jaejoong scoffs internally. But it is true. Over the duration of a single semester, their group of friends have grown from 2 to 5. Also, some of their extended friends hang out with them as well. All in all life has been going well for Jaejoong. Only exception is Shim Changmin and his smirking face. Jaejoong had failed to hear his thoughts so far and this frustrates him to no end. As time progresses, Jaejoong has given up hope hearing his thoughts. With time, Jaejoong has also come to accept that Shim Changmmin is not that annoying. It's true that sometimes he has that annoying smirk and sometimes he still calls Jaejoong Kitten. Also sometimes his teasing goes overboard. But Jaejoong has also learnt that Changmin is surprisingly very loyal. And the day Changmin got to know that Jaejoong cooks, he showed at their apartment with a bag of groceries demanding Jaejoong to cook for him. Till this day Jaejoong doesn't know how he got the address because Yoochun swears that he never mentioned that to Changmin. All these aside, Changmin is a very reliable person. Now if he will erase that annoying smirk he has on at times, he will be perfect.

 

Lost in his thoughts, Jaejoong hasn't realised that he has already arrived at the coffee shop, where everyone else has agreed to meet. This has also become a ritual of theirs. To meet at the coffee shop next to the university and relax after the lectures are over every Friday. Spotting the rest of his friends, he walks over to them but forgets to keep an eye on his surroundings. Therefore he doesn't see the waiter carrying a tray of beverages to one of the tables and knocks into him dropping the tray onto Jaejoong. Jaejoong has half a second to realise what happened and then he is screaming in agony of having hot beverages poured all over him. He thinks he hears chaos erupt around him but he is too busy dealing with the harsh burns and when did he ever fall down! He then feels gentle hands cup his face and someone speaking to him slowly. Opening his eyes, he realises it is Changmin, trying to tell him something. Jaejoong can see his lips moving, but the burning sensstion in his limbs is far too worse and he closes his eyes for a second. When he opens his eyes again, he can see Yunho over Changmin's shoulder on the phone and all his other friends surrounding him. But it's Changmin that grabs Jaejoong's attention most. Changmin looks concerned and an unfamiliar emotion passes his eyes. "Your eyes are brown" Jaejoong mumbles and Changmin goes still for a moment and resumes holding Jaejoong's face. His hands feel cold on Jaejoong's skin and Jaejoong closes his eyes.

 

Getting treated for second degree burns are not a trip to the park and Jaejoong is starting to hate the sterilize smell common to all hospitals. His friends are still hovering around his bed and he feels embarrassed now when he thinks back on the incident. It was only a couple of drinks and he had to have second degree burns. Opening his eyes, he locks eyes with Changmin, who surprisingly haven't left his bedside since he has been transferred to the ER. "You can actually say that I'm officially a cluts and I won't be able to say no now" Jaejoong tries to joke but is astonished to see that Changmin is not joining in to make fun of him. What is strange is that Changmin has not said a word of disapproval through the whole fiasco and now stares at Jaejoong as if he has grown two heads. "Seriously? You have second degree burns and that's all you can say?" Changmin is looking slightly delirious and Jaejoong is concerned.

 

"Well it is true isn't it?" Jaejoong fires back. He cannot honestly figure out why Changmin is looking at him like that, as if Jaejoong is very specifically an idiot. Jaejoong wants to retort and say that that is how he looks right now, but the sedatives start to kick in and he sinks into haziness.

 

When he wakes up again, he is on a bed, in the genral ward by the looks of it and he is connected to an IV. The only person near him is Changmin who is looking at him intently and it makes Jaejoong quite self-concous. "Where are the others?" he asks groggily, his mind still groggy and his body doused with painkillers. "Yunho went to check your bill and Yuchun went home to get you somethings. You will be discharged tomorrow, but they are keeping you here tomorrow to monitor your condition." Changmin says.

 

"Oh, ok. What about you? Don't you have a date or something? It is Friday evening isn't it?" Jaejoong asks Changmin, who looks at him in confusion. "A date? What are you talking about?" Changmin asks in confusion. "I... uhhh.....umm" Jaejoong wants the hospital floor to eat him up, or if he can dissapparate to somewhere else because he definitely pick that up from Yuchun's thoughts and he cannot tell Changmin how he can read other people's thoughts. So he settles for a lie. "I... I heard it when Yuchun was telling Junsu" Jaejoong stutters.

 

"Nevermind, the priority now is you. Get well properly first and don't worry about myself" Changmin gestures with a hand.

 

Now that he has properly woken up, Jaejoong can pick up the other thoughts surrounding him. There are people who are in pain. A nurse at the nurse's station is listing all the patients she has seen to and some of the visitors are all drowsing. He doesn't realise Changmin is watching him until his gaze falls on Changmin and he blinks when he sees how Changmin looks at him with concentration. "What?" He asks Changmin befuddled. "You... you really scared me today" Changmin looks like he is struggling but lets out a sigh. "When I saw you collide with that waiter, our lives flashed infront of my eyes. And the only thought I had at the moment was that even though this was something not life threatening, what if it was? What is it was an accident and I never saw you again?" Changmin gulps. "Changmin, what are you talking?" Jaejoong tries to sit up. "Lie down you idiot, do you want to aggravate your wounds further?" Changmin cups Jaejoong's face and all Jaejoong can think is how Changmin's hands are still cold and how comforting they feel on his skin.

 

"I know this is not that severe, but I saw our lives flash infront of me in that moment. So I'm going to to kiss you now and if you have any objections just tell me now, because I don't want to scare you off." Changmin looks oddly serious and maybe Jaejoong's brain is short circuiting, because there is no way Changmin will willingly kiss him. "Wait, Changmin, how did you... how.." Jaejoong stutters. "I what Jaejoong?" Changmin has that look on his face again. "How did you know I am gay?" Jaejoong asks in a tiny voice. "Because I saw us kissing" Changmin says with a fond smile and leans in.

 

Well, Jaejoong thinks, he has definitely died and gone to heaven. Maybe the ambulance had met with an accident. Changmin kisses Jaejoong softly a couple of times and leans back to look at Jaejoong. Whatever he sees on Jaejoong's face makes him lean in again. This time though, Changmin is anything but gentle. He kisses like he is drowning and Jaejoong is his only solace. Like he has been waiting to kiss Jaejoong his whole life. Jaejoong's brain shuts down at one point and all he can focus on is the feel of Changmin's hands, his lips and his scent. He feels enveloped in Changmin's presence and he does not find it any less welcome. After a while (was it a couple of minutes or maybe hours even) Changmin releases Jaejoong and exhales. Jaejoong chases Changmin's mouth again and they are kissing again. After another lifetime, Jaejoong feels a searing pain and gasps to awareness. Changmin is bearing down on him and he has accidentally touched one of his bandages and the wound is throbbing with pain again. Also their friends are back and Jaejoong is assaulted with sounds of hooting and whistling. A nurse hurries over to them to shush and they crowd around Jaejoong and Changmin looking like a pack of rabid wolves.

 

"Way to go Changmin, I never thought you would man up!" Junsu exclaims. Changmin's face goes dark but he retaliates with a "Shut up Junsu". Jaejoong is dumbfounded and looks around. "Wait, so you guys knew? About all this? I mean..." Jaejoong is left to blush like a school girl.

 

"Yes, apparently I was acting like a school boy with a crush, pulling your pig tails. Yuchun told me to just stop with the immature act and kiss you silly. So, did it work?" Changmin asks looking at Jaejoong. Even though his tone is playful Jaejoong can see his adam's apple bobbing. Changmin is nervous. "Wait, I thought you hated me. You always made fun of me! Also what was all that smirking going on?" Jaejoong tries to make sense of what is going on. Maybe it is the sedatives they gave him.

 

"Oh, that?" The smirk is back and Jaejoong is very apprehensive of what might come out of Changmin's mouth next. Changmin closes in on Jaejoong again and whispers "You might not know, but I have this.. ability of seeing how particular people will act out in my life. You can say I can see glimpses of future. And the first day I met you? I saw myself fucking you against the kitchen counter in your apartment" in a breath and licks Jaejoong's earlobe. Jaejoong's whole face erupts in a fierce blush and he starts punching Changmin to hide how his face looks like a flaming furnace. Changmin laughs and wraps his arms around Jaejoong trying not to aggravate any more of his wounds and says "Jaejoong, I like you very much. Please be mine?" Jaejoong thinks that it is a blessing that the only mind he cannot read is Changmin's because now he will have to spend his whole life trying to read Changmin and that does not look half-bad as it sounds.


End file.
